Solo para ti
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Songfic- cancion de camila, mi amor solo es solo para ti


_**Solo Para Ti**_

_**(Sonfic Grupo: Camila)**_

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir_

-Hoy…me caso con Sakura-decía un pelinegro mirando al techo.

-Debí suponer que lo harías-decía un azabache que estaba a su lado de la cama mirando también el techo-¿A que hora se celebrara?

-12:00 del medio día ¿Vendrás? Después de todo eres mi hermano

-Uno que se opone a que te cases-dijo molesto mientras se daba la vuelta y tapándose con las sabanas-No cuentes conmigo no iré a verte.

El menor se levanto con una triste mirada, con una cambio rápido se fue de la habitación.

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en ti descubrí_

-*Volví por ti, y aun así me dejas solo… ¿Sabes? Siempre estabas en mis sueños y en mis pensamientos, ahora que lo iba a lograr, viene esta mujer que solo quiere separarme de ti*-pensaba el mayor mientras se acurrucaba en la cama en la que había compartido hermosos momentos con su hermano tantas veces

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

-¡Sasuke teme ¿Ya estas listo?-decía gritando un rubio de traje de gala.

-Si-decía con la voz carente de alegría.

-… ¿Estas listo?

-¡SI! Ya te lo dije-decía enojado, pero en un segundo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Naruto-No, no lo estoy… y jamás lo estaré-decía mientras se sentaba en el taburete.

-Si no lo estas, mejor vete amigo, ella tanto como tu no merecen sufrir-dijo con seriedad llenas de verdad.

-Yo...no quiero que ella sufra…pero lo que siento por-no termino la oración no quería terminarla.

-¿Por Itachi?-dijo sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si, no es posible además de hombres, somos hermanos-decía con la mirada hacia el suelo

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

Sintió lagrimas correr de sus mejillas pero luego sintió que una amable mano las limpiaba.

-¿Por qué no me enamore de ti?-dijo con voz ahogada.

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabia_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

-No lo se, yo también me pregunto lo mismo, pero se que no amas a Sakura-dicho eso se marcho dejando a un amigo deprimido por esa realidad tan dura que debía de afrontar

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí_

Ya se escuchaban la canción de nupcias, al maestro Kakashi llevando a la novia vestida de blanco, esperando a que su amado alumno hiciese lo correcto.

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

El novio parado en el altar con la Hokage a su lado que antes de que llegue la novia le entrego una carta al mismo.

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

La carta decía

"Harás lo que es lo correcto sea cual sea tu decisión siempre te seguiré apoyando. Naruto"

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

-*Estoy de acuerdo con la carta*-pensó.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa?

Todos se preguntaban por que el novio no decía nada y más por que la Hokage se fue directo a la pregunta como si ya supiera la respuesta del menor.

-No, no acepto (mirando a Sakura) perdóname, pero ni tu ni yo merecemos sufrir.

Dichas esas palabras salio corriendo todo el mundo trato de detenerlo… bueno casi todos (Hokage, Naruto, Kakashi entre unos cuantos mas).

-¡SASUKE ESPERA!-grito la chica pero no fue escuchada

_Esto es en verdad_

_Lo puedo sentir_

_Se que mi lugar_

_Es junto a ti…_

En el bosque donde se encontraba un azabache, con una botella de sake apoyado en un árbol.

-¡¿Itachi?-se oyó un grito.

-¿Mmm?-musito algo adormilado por el alcohol pero lo suficiente para que cierto chico pelinegro lo encontrara

-Ni-san-Sasuke se abalanzo contra en y no dejaba de llorar-Dije que no… no quería sufrir… te amo-musito las ultimas palabras en el oído de su hermano.

De golpe este reacciono de la borrachera y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Dime que no es mentira-dijo mientras se aferraba al delgado cuerpo.

-No, no lo es.

-Sasuke yo-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por unos más dóciles y delicados.

-Ni-san mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi amor, todo mi ser es solo para ti.

Dichas las palabras se fueron a amarse por el resto de sus días.

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocía_

_Y que en ti descubrí._

_**The End**_


End file.
